Hetalia Vore Story
by Tobi Stole Gilbird
Summary: WARNING: Vore eating people alive. Don't like? Don't read! SUMMARY: Well, the Baltics misbehave and Russia punishes them by eating them.


**Le vore story.**

Latvia, Lithuania, and Estonia were crowded round a pile of Russia's finest china and a deep brown wooden shelf that they had to assemble. The Baltic nations got to work straight away, so as not to anger the Russian they were living with. The big, scary Russian… he was so cruel…

Assembling the shelf was easy as pie! The hard part is arranging the china onto it. Without smashing it into a billion pieces! Estonia, being the tallest, very slowly, carefully, put the china on the top shelf. Lithuania was in the middle with the height. Not taller, than Estonia, and not smaller than Latvia. So he did the same as Estonia on the middle shelf. And Latvia, the smallest of the Baltics, did the same on the bottom shelf.

"AGH! I think I'm going t-" It was all over. Estonia fell over and took Lithuania, Latvia, and unfortunately, the shelves and china with him.

Latvia panicked immediately. "Ah! N- n- no! Mr- mr. R- Russia said that this china was very important!" The small, trembly nation was frantically trying to piece it all back together but no matter how hard he tried, it just fell apart. Again and again and again…

Little did the Baltics know, Russia had heard the crash of everything falling and came to the source of the noise that was distracting him. He had witnessed them panic and try to piece the many pieces together but he stayed quiet. Just watching… Almost as if he was waiting for the right time to step in…

"A- aah! Russia's gonna kill us!" Squeaked Lithuania, clearly fearing for his life.

Judging by Russia's child-like smile, which we all know is pure evil if it's on his face; this was the 'right time' for him. "That's right~ you distracted me from getting my food, and since your misbehaving, being my food can be your punishment, da?"

Poor Baltics… they were scared speechless. Until after about three minutes when Latvia pleaded for his and his brothers lives. "N- n- no! Pl- please! I'll do a- anything! D- don't k- kill us!" At this point the trembling nation got down on his knees and literally begged. Russia was having none of it.

Ahh~ O love how they beg for their miserable lives… They won't die though… I want us allt o be friends! They don't have to know that. I'll let them beg~

And with that, Russia dragged them upstairs to his bedroom where he shrunk them to about 4 inches tall and made them dress up as Russian food. "You know all that china you broke? Cathrine The Great gave that to me. It's irreplaceable! You should all be ashamed of yourselves. Da?"

The Baltic nations just stood and nodded. Only agreeing so that they didn't anger him any more than he already is. A look of worry and straight out fear spread across their faces when Russia picked up a fork with two points on. He poked Lithuania with it and picked him up with it, one point under each arm. "Any last words?"

"Please spare us! We won't do it again!"

"… Nyet." He tipped his head and let gravity carry Lithuania into his mouth, where he slid down his throat and into his acid-free stomach.

He picked up Estonia with the fork this time, going in order, oldest to youngest. Estonia wriggled around but couldn't escape. Russia's mouth got bigger and bigger to Estonia, when in fact, he was just getting closer and closer until he was finally surrounded by the walls of his mouth.

Russia decided to mess with him a little. Rubbing his tongue all over the Estonian, licking every surface and pretending he was the Russian food he was dressed up as. Russia found that the more he pretended, the more Estonia started to taste like the real thing. Now bored with tiny man in his mouth, he swallowed with an audible 'gulp'.

Now it was Latvia's turn. He had just witnessed his brothers die, or so he thought, since he didn't know that the Russian had used his magic to take away his stomach acid. The little nation was hugging his knees and crying over losing his brothers to the Russian's hunger. He missed them already.

Just like the others, Russia picked up the Latvian and stuffed him into his chubby mouth. Latvia was his favourite so far. His trembling made his mouth feel good. He decided to tease him to get him to tremble more. He gently bit into his back, not enough to draw blood, but certainly enough to make the Latvian boy scream. And out of fear, his trembling increased much to Russia's amusement.

A few minutes later, when Latvia passed out from being too scared, Russia got bored and swallowed the boy.

"Mmm… so tasty… I'm full now. And tired…" And with that, Russia got into to bed with a stomach full of scared Baltics


End file.
